


Nice View

by Agin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Oblivious, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agin/pseuds/Agin
Summary: Rodney is presented with a view he absolutely and deeply and passionatelyenjoyshates.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Nice View

**Author's Note:**

> So… this is a short one, but I had a picture in my head and wanted to do something with it. (Aaand there’s a tiny double entendre – completely by accident, of course.)
> 
> Last, fair warning (if necessary) – the ‘explicit’-tag only applies to a very short passage of the text.

Rodney, a fresh and sweet and completely lemon-free fruit in his hand, narrows his eyes because… _seriously?_

The scene in front of him may not be in the least surprising but there is such a thing as too much. Or too little, depending on your point of view. 

_‘View’_ being a major word in this case. And with that, Rodney does not mean the terribly beautiful landscape, the damn sand - of which there is too much entirely, as well – and the ocean and the blue sky and the gentle breeze and the lightly purple trees providing shade so Rodney won’t end up looking like a tomato and having his skin peel and getting skin cancer and dying horribly and…

No. 

That’s not it.

That’s…

Rodney lifts the fruit to his mouth, blinks, doesn’t take a bite.

That’s… _COME ON!_

John Sheppard, Mr. ‘Cool! Can I blow this up? Preferably with myself still inside because self-preservation would really take up too much space in my tiny, tiny, moronic brain’, and Mr. ‘Oh no, did I just seduce yet another alien princess? How ever did this happen?’, is Rodney’s bane.

The damnable man has come up on his toes and, with his back to Rodney and facing the ocean instead, lifted both arms over his head. His hands are loosely clasped and the airy fabric of his white and billowing and _almost translucent_ clothes follows the curve of his body while he unselfconsciously stretches, the muscles of his arms completely bared to Rodney’s gaze while the rest of him is more like a whisper and a hint of well-formed lengths and round, biteable globes… 

_UGH._

Rodney is _not_ going to follow this train of thought. Especially since he seems to be dangerously close to waxing poetic - which is highly unacceptable. If he carries on like this, he might as well give up on life and become a rambling fool or a _botanist_ or something.

Sheppard has finished his lazy-cat-on-two-legs impression and looks back at Rodney. “Someday, your face is gonna stick like this. In an eternal scowl,” he says and _winks_. Platonically, of course.

And Rodney hates him for doing it at all and hates him for not doing it _right_. Then, he hates himself for – No. No way. It’s all Sheppard’s fault.

And it’s his fault as well, that there is a young woman coming towards them with swinging hips and flowing hair. It’s the local princess slash priestess slash chief’s daughter slash barely clothed supermodel. 

Sheppard turns towards her when he hears her approaching, the typical smile for such a situation on his face. It says, “I still haven’t noticed that you want to jump my bones. But please seduce me so we can have hot and sweaty sex and present my body in all those positions McKay surely never envision when he is alone and it is dark and he has a hand down his pants – his own hand, of course – and someday he will get a coronary not because of some stupid moron who dares to call themselves scientist but because of me being all…” 

Or something like that.

“The water in this region is beautifully warm and safe”, the princess/priestess/chief’s daughter/shameless and almost naked… _whatever_ says. “If you want to, you can go for a swim.”

“Sure, sounds good”, Sheppard says, and Rodney squishes the up to now forgotten fruit in his hand. Sticky juice flows down his skin to the crook of his arm. 

Irritated he licks it off. Then, he eats the goddamn fruit because it _is_ delicious and apart from that, fuck you all!

Last, licking his fingers clean, Rodney lifts his gaze to see if Sheppard and the Whatever are already off to a private place to be all wet and naked.

Sheppard is staring back at him.

 _”What?”_ , Rodney lets his expression say. _”Do I have something on my face? Did you get hit on the head? Again? Did you try thinking with those two braincells of yours and got stuck?”_

“I…”, Sheppard says to the Whatever, who smiles ruefully and nods.

“I see. Maybe you should do something about it”, she says inexplicably. And then, turning and walking away for some unexplained reason, she adds, “You will be undisturbed down here as long as you wish.”

“What?”, Rodney repeats, this time using his voice.

And Sheppard suddenly has this look as if he’d prefer to run away as fast and as far as he can. He clears his throat. Presses his lips into a thin line. Closes his eyes for a moment and doesn’t run and opens his eyes again to look at Rodney. 

“I…”, he says as he did to the Whatever and yet he sounds completely different.

### Epilogue

“You know”, Rodney says when he has Sheppard face down and naked in the sand and is fucking him with hard and deep strokes, “I really hate you.”

“Yeah”, Sheppard wheezes and pushes back, and his ass _is_ perfect, especially when he lifts it just like that, and he adds in a rush, between one thrust and the next, “I do, too.”


End file.
